1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power converting device, more particularly to a power converting device that can convert input power into multiple voltage outputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional power converting device is used to convert alternating current input power into direct current output power. In one example, the conventional power converting device converts an external 110V/220V alternating current power into a 5V direct current voltage output suitable for application to an electrical appliance. However, since the conventional power converting device only provides a single converted voltage output, another power converting device is needed if the electrical appliance requires a 6V direct current voltage output. Moreover, the conventional power converting device can not be used outdoors where commercial external power is unavailable, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.